Wigglepedia Fanon: Gardening with Emma
This is the first episode of the fourth series of Dorothy the Dinosaur. Plot Dorothy invites Emma over to help her in the garden. Transcript (The episode begins when Dorothy comes outside of her house to greet everyone.) Dorothy: Hello everyone, it's good to see you. (She sighs.) I really do love taking care of the roses in my garden, but it's a lot of hard work sometimes, even for me. I feel as though I need some help, so I've invited Emma over to do so, and she's really exited to lend a helping hand. Oh, here she comes! Hello, Emma! (Emma walks up the pathway with a big smile on her face.) Emma: Hello Dorothy, it's wonderful to be here! I'm really looking forward to helping you in the garden today. Maybe it will look even more lovely once we're done. Dorothy: I bet it will! But first, let's go inside an have a cup of rosy tea. Emma: Ah, that's just what I need! Dorothy: Come along then. (They both walk inside and it cuts to Dorothy's living room, where Dorothy pours both herself & Emma a cup of rosy tea.) Dorothy: Here you are Emma, I hope you find it bow-tiful. (She giggles.) Emma: Thank you Dorothy, There's nothing like a cup of your rosy tea, and I always find it bow-tiful. (They both drink their tea in two slurps & place their cups down.) Dorothy: Ah, that's better. Now, are you ready to go out into the garden, Emma? Emma: Ready as I'll ever be! (They both get up from their seats and walk out the door into the garden. Then, it cuts to the garden where Dorothy and Emma are walking toward a watering can, yellow gardening gloves, and a bucket.) Emma: So, what shall we start with, Dorothy? Dorothy: Well, I was thinking I can start watering the flowers, and you can pull all the weeds out. Emma: Sounds like a fair share of the job. Dorothy: Well, I didn't want you to have to do all of the work Emma. Emma: Now that's the selfless Dorothy I know and love. Dorothy: (She giggles.) Thanks Emma, but now, let's get started on the gardening. (Dorothy then picks up the watering can, and Emma puts on the gardening gloves, and picks up the bucket. Then, it transitions to Dorothy's empty watering can and Emma's bucket full of weeds.) Dorothy: Phew! We're just about done Emma. Emma: It was a lot of hard work, but it worked out well in the end. You know after all that gardening Dorothy, I feel like I'm in the mood for singing and dancing to some music. Dorothy: Me too! But we will need the rosy orchestra. (They both look to their left, only to see the rosy orchestra appear on the rose bush stairs.) Dominic Lindsay: Hello Dorothy, Hello Emma. We heard you call, so hear we are. Dorothy: Perfect timing! You know Emma? As much as I like planting and growing flowers, I also like picking them to put in a vase. Emma: I like that too Dorothy. How about we sing a song about picking flowers? Dorothy: I'd like that, let's sing it as a duet! (The rosy orchestra begin to play Picking All the Flowers.) Emma (singing) Picking all the flowers, and put them in your basket, Gently picking flowers, Flower picking today. Oh, Picking all the Flowers, and put them in you basket, Gently picking flowers, Flower picking today. (with Dorothy singing.) Reaching for the apple, Reaching for the apple, Reach reach reach reach, An apple kind of day. Reaching for the apple, Reaching for the apple, Reach reach reach reach, An apple kind of day. Dorothy (singing) Picking all the flowers, And put them in your basket, Gently picking flowers, Flower picking today. Oh, Picking all the flowers, and put them in your basket, Gently picking flowers, Flower picking today. (with Emma singing.) Reaching for the apple, Reaching for the apple, Reach reach reach reach, An apple kind of day. Reaching for the apple, reaching for the apple, Reach reach reach reach, An apple kind of day. Dorothy: What a lovely song. Emma, to thank you for helping me in the garden today, I've picked these roses for you while we were singing. Emma: Why, thank you Dorothy! I'll go home right now and put them in a vase. Goodbye. Dorothy: Goodbye Emma, goodbye rosy orchestra. And goodbye to you too, I'll see you next time! (She giggles.) Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:Fanmade TV Series Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Episodes